(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive controlling circuits for electric shutters and more particularly to a controlling circuit whereby whether the shutter is being properly operated is detected and the result can be known.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In most cases, in a microscopic camera or any industrial camera, only an electromagnetic actuator for directly driving shutter blades and a mechanical mechanism related with it are incorporated in the camera body but electric control circuit parts including a releasing switch and exposure time controlling circuit are contained in a control box provided separately from the camera body and the camera body and control box are used as connected with each other through cables.
In the camera of such system, it has been difficult and inconvenient in practice for the operator to know by the operation on the control box whether the shutter is operating accurately or not.